The Yellow Flash of Fairy Tail
by Uchiha Natsu
Summary: Natsu's village was destroyed by an unknown means however now trained by a flash dragon he will find out what happened and avenge his parents. NatsuxHarem, Badass Natsu, Natsu with Hirashin no jutsu, FemZeref with a brother complex.
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup!** **Bitchess xD im back like a mofo with another epic fic xD lets see how this one goes shall we..**

**This fic will be Natsu with badass Yondaime aka Fourth Hokage aka Minato's Hirashin no jutsu also known as...Thunder God technique..or something like that..dont blame me i dont watch anime on eng dub i mean who does..-.-**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail nor do i own Naruto so if u got some problem then holla at me fool and ima be like whaaa and- nevermind i have no idea what happened there.. anyway moving on..**

* * *

In a beautiful scenery we see a certain pink haired boy crying as everything was on fire around him but strangely the fire wasn't consuming him but instead was repelled by an unknown force.

But suddenly a terrifying roar blew the everything away as the fire raged even more before a huge dragon landed in front of the boy.

The boy who wasnt crying anymore looked at the dragon curiously as the Dragon did the same.

**"oh?..who is this kid.." **thought the Dragon as he saw the boy repelling the flames unconsciously impressing the Dragon.

**"hmm..he seems to have alot of potential and judging from what happened here..his parents must be dead too.." **thought the Dragon as an idea formed in his head before he grinned menacely.

**"hey kid..whats your name." **asked the Dragon voice raspier then Christian Bale in the Dark Knight.

"um...N-Natsu.." said Natsu in a shaky voice wiping his tears away.

**"Natsu eh?..well then Natsu would you like to take revenge on the one who did this to your village..?" **asked the Dragon grinning as the boy nodded his head slowly before looking at the Dragon with fierce eyes.

"w-who are you.." Natsu asking the question that was spiralling in his mind for quite a time now.

**"me?...well i do not have a name however..you may call me Master if u wish." **answered the Yellow creature.

"m-master.." said Natsu trying to get used to it.

**"heh well then...do you wanna come with me?..you must become stronger or else you will die just like the rest of them.." **said the Dragon pointing to the dead bodies around them as Natsu flinched.

"Yes...I dont wanna die like them..I wanna avenge my parents..my friends..everyone in this village...I will kill the one who did this..." said Natsu emotionlessly surprising the Dragon at the sudden change of his tone..

**"hmm this kid...to control your emotions so easily...yes...he's the one to become..the Great Flash Dragon's Son!" **thought the Dragon smirking looking at Natsu who held his emotionless gaze aka Itachi style.

***10 years later* (i mean cmon son who wants to see the training lel!)**

In this beautiful scenery..which is actually a really beautiful scenery unlike last time, we see a plain calm green field but sadly that calmness suddenly disappeared as a series of yellow flashes surrounded the area disappearing and reappearing epicly.

**"Thats enough..Good work Natsu as always." **said a huge yellow Dragon as he grunted due to few injuries here and there as he looked at Natsu who seemed unfazed to his injuries and had a calm expression.

Natsu had changed alot with his appearance consisting of a full length white coat with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar beneath he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatamas on the back of his coat was a larger pattern of nine black magatamas arranged in three rows of three beneath it. (basically what Rikudo Sennin aka Sage of six paths aka Hagoromo Otsutski wore

"Hai..what are we going to do next master?" asked Natsu looking at the Dragon calmly.

**"Your training is finished Natsu i have taught you all i can...now its time for you to become a true dragon slayer" **said the Dragon as Natsu merely tilted his head in confusion.

"a true dragon slayer? How..?" asked Natsu curiously wondering what the Dragon was on about but suddenly the Dragon attacked him as Natsu widened his eyes before disappearing in a yellow flash as the Dragon retracted its claws.

"oi what the hell!?" asked Natsu annoyed as he reappeared in a yellow flash while the Dragon merely turned its head to look at him.

**"Natsu this is your final test..Slay me and become a true dragon slayer...or die trying."** explained the yellow dragon calmly as he glared at Natsu

"eh? But..." Natsu couldnt say anything else as he couldnt decide wether to kill him or not.

**"Natsu...if you cant slay me you have no right to be called a dragon slayer!" **roared the Dragon furiously before the Dragon disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"he's faster then usual..!" thought Natsu barely dodging a Roar that headed for him destroying the whole field that they were in.

"no choice then" with that Natsu found his resolve before he glared at the Dragon who smirked before charging another roar at Natsu.

With that the dragon fired its roar which went towards Natsu at tremondous speeds however Natsu merely smirked.

**"Flying Thunder God: Guiding thunder" **said Natsu calmly before the roar suddenly warped away before reapearing in front of the dragon before it exploded on impact.

Of course Natsu wasn't done with just that as a yellow ball spiralled in his hand crackling with black lightining before he disappeared in a yellow flash appearing on top the dragon before the ball increased in size.

**"Flash Dragon's Spiralling Sphere!" **with that the spell connected with the dragons head as it roared in pain before another series of explosion occured destroying the whole area.

After the smoke cleared you could see a huge figure on the ground with another figure who was standing.

"**you need to better then that Natsu.." **said the Dragon wincing at its injuries before getting up and disapearing in a yellow flash confronting Natsu before Natsu was sent back flying as the Dragon headbutted him.

"argh!" cried Natsu as he crashed onto a boulder wincing at his injuries opening one eye to look at his Master who was charging another roar.

Seeing no way out Natsu whispered "**Hirashin Drive" **with that Natsu was engulfed in yellow light before he was coated in yellow flames like appearance with six magatamas marking around his neck and two peices of hair like horns (think Naruto's chakra mode)

"this is the end for you Master." said Natsu looking at the incoming roar before he extended his hand and the roar was stopped by his hand before it completely disappeared.

**"about time you got serious..lets see what you really are capable of my son." **smirked the Yellow dragon before he widened his eyes as Natsu disappeared in a blink of an eye before he felt tremondous pain at its head before he was smashed in the ground.

**"Demonic Amaterasu!" **Cried Natsu before the Dragon was covered in black flames and white lightining as the dragon cried in pain.

With that Natsu whispered one word that ended the dragon. **"Release." **and so a huge black spiralling explosion occured and consumed both Natsu and the Dragon.

After the explosion cleared you could the Dragon bleeding out while Natsu stood in front it.

**"Natsu..you have truly grown strong.." **said the Dragon as he bled out before grunting at his injuries as he looked at Natsu.

"master.." said Natsu deactivating his **Hiraishin Drive**

**"you have finally become a true dragon slayer..however before i go..i need you to go to the cave we lived in..and there you will find a certain something i left you my son." **said the Dragon at its dying breath before it finally stopped breathing.

"i will...father...i will make you proud." announced Natsu emotionlessly before he saw the Dragon turn into yellow ash before they disappeared in the thin air.

With that Natsu made his way into the cave before finding a gunbai and a three pronged kunai.

"what's this..?" thought Natsu as he picked the Gunbai up before clutching his hand in pain before a seal appeared on his hand as the gunbai disappeared.

"eh?..what the."

After inspecting the seal he tried channeling his magic to the seal before the gunbai appeared on his hand again.

"that's useful.." with that the gunbai disappeared again as he picked the three pringed kunai which had seals on its handle.

"this..why does this feel so familiar.." said Natsu as he inspected the kunai carefully getting a familiar feeling suddenly his hand moved on its own as he threw the kunai to the nearby wall before he disappeared and reappeared in a yellow flash where the kunai was at.

"this kunai..." thought Natsu in shock before he smirked now knowing this kunai could help him alot in combat with that he examined the seal on his hand which had the gunbai and made a similiar seal before sealing the kunai in his other hand.

"hm..never thought that would work...I must be a genius or something.." said Natsu eyebrow raised at his own epicness before spotting a scroll on the side.

Picking it up Natsu saw the contents and was surprised at it had all the techniques on the Gunbai and the Kunai.

Smirking Natsu sealed the scroll as well planning to looking at it at a later time.

"for now I need to find some place to live in and maybe join one of those guilds or whatever." thought Natsu as he walked out of the cave looking all badass.

* * *

**Yep..i made a new fic. Cause well...YOLO!**

**Anyway i really needed to let this idea out cause it was just pissing me off now and this will obviously be a harem cause..well..if you haven't read my other fics then i have no idea what your doing here. **

**And finally yes it was fokn rushed mate but what can i do im fast and furious..if you know what i mean..xD **

**Updates will be reallyyyyyyy infrequent so dont go hoping for "oh hey its smoky the guy who updated his fics everyday!" sorry to say sons but that was when i was free...but now..uff. **


	2. Chapter 2

**What up people. How yall doing? Yall fine? Good. Anyway, Its Monday, EVERYBODY'S favourite day of the week..HYPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**So honestly im on some serious case of writers block on Vengeance so that shit needs more time. Yolo. Anyway lets get on with this story before i chat more shit...which im doing right now...HYPEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

It has been almost a month since Natsu had become a true Dragon Slayer and now he was on a journey to find a guild that was 'worthy' enough for him as we now see him strolling through the forest travelling to the next city however suddenly..

"Huh what's that..?" thought Natsu as he smelled something burning before he increased his pace as he came out in the opening where the village was and what he saw looked something akin to an abandoned battlefield.

"Wtf is happening there..." thinking that Natsu went in the burning village seeing many burned corpses and destroyed homes, however on his way he heard a scream, of course after that he disappeared in a yellow flash before appearing on the rooftop of a destroyed building near the source.

Observing the situation Natsu concluded the scream was from a girl about his age that was being dragged forcefully to wherever as some three hooded guys were taking her.

"hm..they definitely look like Zeref worshippers i've heard so much about." thought Natsu as he narrowed his eyes at them and before anything more could happen Natsu threw his **Hiraishin Kunai **to the enemies before disappearing in a yellow flash and reappearing where his Kunai was thrown.

"wha-" the enemies didnt have any time to react as Natsu had already killed them swiftly. One with the kunai he appeared with, one with the kunai on his other hand and the other with the kunai on his feet which he kicked at the worshipper.

Mirin. The girl said "wow.." amazed at being saved so skillfully. Hearing that Natsu merely raised his eyebrow at her before he sensed more mages coming there and with that he lifted the girl bridal style and disappeared in a yellow flash.

"..what happened here.." said the mage who arrived along with the others.

"i dont know...but it seems we lost that girl..hmph no matter...lets go tell the master about this.." said another member but he looked more official which could indicate he was a higher up, you know..like at a higher position and all...like commander or something...like ya know...ill stop.

"hai"

*Scene Change*

"you alright?" Asked Natsu as he put the girl down

"hai...arigatou ano...?"

"Natsu..." replied Natsu emotionlessly

"Arigatou Natsu-san for saving me." thanked the girl while looking down due to Natsu's emotionless demeanor.

"so wanna tell me why they were trying to take u away? And what happened to your village.." asked Natsu his mood suddenly taking a 369 degree change and he looked at her with a cheerful smile that would bright any kid's day.

Surprised the girl said "those guys came here and did all this...they took almost everyone my brother too, even this red head girl who tried to save me..and when my parents tried to stop them...they...*sob*" Natsu simply pulled the girl into a hug which surprised the girl yet again due to his previous behaviour however she didnt mind it one bit and simply leaned in to it crying her eyes out.

"i see..dont worry once im done with them...i will make them regret what they did." declared Natsu with an emotionless tone which made the girl stop crying as she recovered and looked at him with admiration with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"So what is your name?" Asked Natsu mentally facepalming because he didn't ask it earlier.

"Kagura...Kagura Mikazuchi" answered the now identified Kagura as she smiled at Natsu sweetly with her blush still visible.

"well Kagura, you never told me WHY exactly they were taking you and everyone away.." asked Natsu calmly.

"well...the thing is...I don't know either..those guys just come and take people for some reason...but I did hear one of them say something about helping to build a tower..or something.." explained Kagura a bit disappointed.

"i see.."

"Gomenesai...you saved me and I can't even repay you properly.." said Kagura feeling guilty.

"it's fine. You don't have to do that Kagura." replied Natsu with his cheerful smile.

"but..."

"even if it were a thousand times i would still save u without expecting anything in return. So don't worry about it kay?" said Natsu cheerfully which caused Kagura to enter scarlet mode as she blushed like crazy.

"h-hai..." Replied Kagura cutely poking her fingers together.

"damn she is wayyyy to timid for my tastes...hmmmm Tink! Idea flash bulb appear!" With that Natsu looked at Kagura intently which caused her to blush even more if that was possible.

"Kagura do you have any place to go?" Surprised Kagura merely shaked her head before she went into her 'sad' mode.

"well then why don't you come with me?" asked Natsu grinning like a mofo.

"r-really?...but wouldn't i just get in your way...?" asked Kagura solemnly

"nope dont worry ill train you heh"

"but..."

"ma~ ma~ if you hurry up i might decide to teach you how to use a Katana yano?"

"Natsu-kun...arigatou.." thanked Kagura as she cried some tears of joy before taking Natsu's hand and with that they disappeared with another yellow flash.

* * *

***1 year later* **

"Natsu-kun how are you so fast!?" asked Kagura annoyed as she could barely keep up with the series of yellow flashes that were taking place.

"it's not me who's faster it's you who is slower." answered Natsu as he appeared behind her whispering into her ear.

Kagura merely blushed as she felt his hot breath tingling on her neck before "well done. You lost again, Kagura" said Natsu sarcastically as he held the kunai to her neck.

"what that is not even fair..you did that trick again.." complained Kagura as she pouted which merely caused Natsu to chuckle "it is your fault for falling for it..again."

"muuuu~ ur too mean Natsu-kun stop bullying me already~" whined Kagura however she knew she couldn't stay mad for long as she smiled softly while looking at Natsu who was still chuckling.

You see yeah, over the course of one year Natsu and Kagura grew closer as ever and Kagura had become a formidable mage due to Natsu's training. And also Kagura had came to harbour feelings for Natsu but her fear that he might reject her causes her to restrain herself.

"should i tell him today...?" thought Kagura with a tint of pink in her cheeks as she saw Natsu working on new sealing techniques.

"but what if he doesn't like me that way...? I mean he deserves alot better then me..should i even..?" these were the thoughts that kept ringing in Kagura's mind and as much as she hated them she didn't know what else to do except get even stronger for Natsu to finally acknowledge her as his equal.

"yes...if i finally become his equal then I can definitely do it..!" finished Kagura with her new resolve.

"Kagura lets go." said Natsu as he got up while Kagura obliged as she followed him.

"So Natsu-kun where we going..?" asked Kagura curiously

"there." pointed Natsu as they both saw a huge city however where Natsu was pointing at was a building that stood out the most in the whole city"

"Were joining a guild?" asked Kagura confused

"not me but you yes." answered Natsu sighing as Kagura widened her eyes.

"w-wha...but Natsu-kun..i dont wanna leave you!" declared Kagura in disbelief.

"Kagura you have to understand...those people are still after you and I cant always protect you..yes i know you can protect yourself but..what will happen if an enemy stronger then me comes up...what then..." asked Natsu rhetorically while Kagura merely looked down in sadness.

"b-but...no one is stronger then Natsu-kun.."

"Kagura..if you stay in a guild then nothing will happen to you...i know they wont do anything to a guild member as it will mean war for them..thats why...i want you to be where i know you will be safe." explained Natsu sternly.

"Natsu-kun...im not weak anymore..just give me a chance! Ill get even stronger..!" declared Kagura with hardened resolve.

"Sigh...im sorry." said Natsu as he closed his eyes before disappearing "wh-" Kagura didn't get to finish as she slipped into the Netherrealm...or simply without the mortal kombat language...she was unconscious.

"i didn't want it to come to this Kagura...ugh she will hate me so much after this...sigh" thought Natsu as he picked Kagura bridal style before flashing to the guild which he inspected to be Mermaid Heel.

"eh...what do you want?" said one of the guild member as Natsu walked in.

"Where's the master of the guild?" asked Natsu calmly ignoring the stares he was getting due to carrying Kagura and the fact that he was a guy.

"im here. What do you want my boy." said the old an looking women as she approached Natsu.

"Hm..can we talk in a more...private..place." asked Natsu as the old women inspected him cautiously before she nodded as she led him to a more secluded place.

"now then." with that Natsu explained her the details on what happened blah blah you know the deal.

"i see...very well then Natsu-kun my guild will protect her, she will fit right in hopefully." declared the Master which caused Natsu to smile faintly.

"im in your debt. Please take care of her, and word of warning when she wakes up she might be a bit...well...aggressive?" warned Natsu scratching the back of his head anime style.

"ah why?" asked the master suspiciously.

"erm well it was nice knowing you master bye!" with that Natsu disappeared in a flash surprising the master before she sighed as she sensed all the members of mermaid heel spying.

"well that was rather..-"

"Sugoiii..!" interrupted the members of Mermaid Heel who were apparently eavesdropping.

"eavesdropping is a bad habit girls..kukuku" laughed the master evilly while the members sweated nervously.

"i told you this was a bad idea. But noo." said a girl with a green spandex with spider webs on it.

"oh please Arána you wanted to listen as much as i did" deadpanned another girl who's appearance i cannot remember due to technical difficulties.

"are you girls sure you should be bickering right now?" said a certain evilly voice behind them which of course turned out to be their Master.

"oh sh-" with that screams could be heard throughout the Guild and no get your mind out of the gutter.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Nobody was after Kagura..why did you lie..?" asked a certain time mage looking at Natsu as they stood together on top of a cliff.

"because i don't want her to join Grimoire Heart as well...someone like her doesn't deserve a life like this...Ultear.." finished Natsu emotionlessly.

"i see..." answered Ultear with her own emotionless expression however inside she had different thoughts.. "Why...why does she have a place in your heart while i don't!? Im better then her and stronger...why Natsu-kun!" thought Ultear as she turned around to face the sunset so Natsu couldn't see her face which almost teared up.

"its here.." said Natsu as he saw the big ship of Grimoire's Heart.

"One day...You will be mine Natsu-kun..." that was the last thought of Ultear as she boarded the ship of Grimoire along with Natsu.

Now you must be wondering...wtf just happened. Well ting ting ting!

***Flashback 2 months ago)**

One time Natsu was going to a nearby city to get supplies while Kagura secured thier base for the moment he came across a village that was completely obilerated and there stood only one raven haired women who looked to be the cause of it.

"Who are you.." asked the woman as she turned around facing Natsu.

"Natsu.." answered Natsu emotionlessly

"hmm well Natsu im Ultear Milkovich..and sadly for you, you just had to be in the wrong place at the wrong time handsome." said Ultear in a sultry tone while licking her lips.

"same could be said for you Tear-chan" grinned Natsu with his signature grin.

"aww making a cute name for me already? come on don't make feel guilty for killing you cutey" said Ultear while pouting playfully

"again the same could be said for you 'Tear-chan'." answered Natsu playfully.

"oho you sure about that hun?" asked Ultear before widening her eyes as she heard him whisper in her ear "definitely sure."

"w-wha..there is two of them...?" thought Ultear before widening her eyes further as the Natsu that was standing still suddenly faded away.."after image!?..how is he so fast..?!" Ultear thought as she was having second thoughts now as to if she could beat this guy.

"that is some speed you got handsome." complimented Ultear smirking nervously.

"i know right." grinned Natsu victoriously before Ultear disappeared and reappeared behind him however Natsu simply smirked before he suddenly disappeared in a yellow flash.

"what..!?" thought Ultear surprised yet again "that is impossible..that is almost as fast as the speed of light! Im sure i went maximum speed but he was still faster...who is he.."

"dont worry you will get used to it" said Natsu from behind her however before she could turn around he already held her tight from the back. Again get your mind out the gutter lel.

"oho..i didn't know you played like that Natsu-kun~" maoned Ultear as she felt Natsu's hands all over her body slowly touching each part teasingly, i was kidding this is the part where your mind should be in the gutter. Lel

"ahhh❤❤㈏1❤" moaned Ultear as his hand went to her breasts however before he continued any further "so you mind telling me what you were doing here now.?" asked Natsu smirking victoriously While Ultear groaned.

"N-Natsu-kun that was rather cruel you got me all hot and now your gonna interrogate me? Ara ara Your rather dangerous arent you..~" said Ultear smirking sexily however Natsu simply started at her sternly and tightened his grip on her which made her maon again.

"aahhhh㈏1❤"

"well..sweety im waiting" said Natsu smiling innocently.

"h-hes good..ill give him that.." thought Ultear as she sighed of course she couldn't resist the epic charms of our hero so she told him about Grimoire heart and thier motives..and the part i skipped is she stopped in between alot which made Natsu do his thing..and yeh..all hail forever moaning Ultear. Yolo.

"hmm Grimoire Heart.." thought Natsu smirking as he released a sexually frustrated Ultear who was panting quite hard.

"so your motive is to revive Zeref huh.." asked Natsu as Ultear nodded wondering where this was going.

"i have a proposal." said Natsu as Ultear blushed

"ara ara..this is happening quite fast don't you think Natsu-kun~ i mean we need to go out on a date first you know?~" said Ultear sexily, rolling his eyes Natsu ignored what she said.

"so my proposal is that..I join Grimoire Heart and i help you with your goals...and you help me with mine on the way hmm?" offered Natsu with a sly smile.

"wha...are you serious?"

"hai."

"Of course! Your strong so Master Hades would accept for sure! and we c-" talked Ultear a bit to excited as she went on and on..

"hmm good she's easy to manipulate even though i feel bad...but..Yolo...Anyway by joining Grimoire Heart I could find out what this..'tower' is about and even..." Before he could continue his thoughts Ultear was already finished as he snapped back to reality.

"eh..ok nice." said Natsu smiling awkardly

"sorry i got to excited...hehe" apologized Ultear childishly.

"so...you wanna continue where you left off hmmm?" asked Ultear with a sultry smirk looking at Natsu lustfully.

"i wouldn't mind howe-" said Natsu was interrupted as Ultear's lips crashed with his rather forcefully which turned into a full on make out session that both of them didn't back down on.

However Natsu knew he couldn't keep this up or else Ultear would go out of control and there was a certain someone he had to get back to as well so with that he stopped and backed away.

"w-whats wrong.." asked Ultear awkardly

"what i meant to say was...I wouldn't mind...however as much as I would love to..I have to go back for now, Kagura must be getting worried" said Natsu smiling innocently.

"really...second time in a row." thought an annoyed Ultear as she was feeling quite hot below...if you know what i mean.

"who is this Kagura..?" asked Ultear annoyed

"Someone...very dear to me" answered Natsu with the same innocent smile.

Of course this answer burned something within Ultear "w-wha...me Ultear the most sexiest and hottest woman ever...is jealous...?!" thought Ultear as she felt confused.

"well..ill see you when i see you Tear-chan!" finished Natsu as he flashed out.

"Kagura..eh...hmph." with that thought Ultear disappeared as well however opposite of Natsu she had a scowl on her face instead.

* * *

**Well now that thats done...YOLOOO.**

**Btw um...well i cant remember what I wanted to say...oh yeh! If you didn't know...which i hope you do...Mirin is a term used between aesthetic people..its a fitness thing...umm just google it kay? Lol.**

**And if you have read Vengeance im sure you would recognize '369' angle...the Gods were shining upon me yet again..*sob* YOLO BITCH! FUCK!.**

**But anyway hope you liked...the chapter..? No..? Ok. Um..cool then. YOLOO BABY! YOOLLOOOO. Sorry that was the last yolo i swear...hopefully. Anyway review love me hate me ill still be yolo...cause im yolo...YEH! HYPEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**Sorry guys its just my new thing right now u know!?...it'll pass...hopefully...its been a year now im sure it will pass soon haha..****...YOLOMUDAfuckakakjcidkk. FUCK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**welcome welcome people of gotham- oops wrong universe. Anyway hows life, yes yes ok..good to know, glad ur doing well...uh huh...ok...interesting hm hm...nice.**

**Anyway im back...HYPEEEEEEEEEEE.**

**enough of that..****on with le chapter..**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Fairy Tail or Naruto and never will, it will belong to Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto till the day they die or retire or some shit. if i did own it..people would be glad cause Naruto took a bad turn and ended shittyily if thats a word and Fairy Tail needs to have a Natsu that is more freakin badass and epic and also a harem mofo. *pout***

**Be warned if you dont like Epic Natsu becoming more epic, Natsu being so badass people die and explode through sheer epicness, Oc Natsu who was badass from start but hid it, hardcore sex, hardcore bad language, M rated shit, ancient psychic tandem war elephants and Gumballs puking rainbows...then dont read my fics.**

**Btw Shoutout from Earth!**

* * *

Two years had passed since Natsu joined Grimoire Heart, he became feared by many and he quickly became the infamous 'Yellow Flash' due to his ability to disappear and reappear in yellow flashes, either way it was quite a fitting nickname for someone with his magic.

Not many people knew about his Dragon Slayer Magic and people who did didn't live to tell the tale about it, of course Grimoire Heart knew about it..however thier time was running out sooner then they thought..

"Natsu..prepare for your next assignment." spoke a commanding voice towards the pink haired mage who simply nodded as he walked out of the chambers only to meet with a certain teasing time mage.

"Natsu-kun~~ where are you going? You just got back~" said Ultear as she pouted while hugging Natsu from the back who sighed at her shameless teasing.

"Ultear..*sigh* how many times have i told you to stop doing that." replied Natsu pokerfacing

"eh~ but you like it fufufu dont deny it Na-ts-u-kun~" said Ultear as she bit Natsu's ear seductively who simply blushed but managed to supress his hormones as he brushed Ultear off him.

"I dont have time for this Ultear, i got a job to do." said Natsu before he walked towards the exit however before he could Ultear followed along "eh if that's the case why don't we go together~ it has been a while since it was the two of us" smiled Ultear while Natsu shrugged.

"very well, hold on." said Natsu

"gladly" replied Ultear as she held on to Natsu...a bit more tightly then he wanted her to and with that they disappeared in a yellow flash.

Meanwhile..

"This is the last time that guild causes more problems for us! We must eliminate them once and for all!" said Grandoma as he addressed the rest of the council.

"easier said then done though, after all they disappear each time we make a move." spoke another council member rubbing his temple in frustration.

"indeed, and another problem is the Yellow flash himself, after all he did kill one of the Wizard Saints." added another feminine voice smirking sexilly.

"Brandish! It is forbidden to speak of that incident!" yelled another council member furious

"oh please hiding it from the public just to save your own skin from humiliation will do more harm then good." replied the woman smirking yet again.

"i agree" said another feminine voice as she agreed with the woman.

"Enough!" commanded Gran Doma stopping both members from thier arguement "While it is true he killed one of the saints we must also look at the fact that Jose was corrupted as well, The Yellow Flash did us a favour in stopping him rather." reasoned Gran Doma calmly

"eirher way he is a dark mage that should be stopped at once!" added Org as the dispute went on yet again.

"hmph...soon Natsu-kun..soon" thought Brandish as she smirked sexilly while licking her lips while the same thoughts ran through another certain female council member.

*Scene change*

"Ultear..get off me." asked Natsu sighing as Ultear rode on Natsu's back in a piggyback ride.

"but my leg is injured Natsu-kun~ do you really want to leave me all alone here without being able to walk..?" replied Ultear pouting as she cried fake tears sending Natsu in a streak of panic "ahh no no calm down please" Natsu stopped when Ultear suddenly giggled causing him to gain a tick mark before he sighed yet again.

"you are gonna be the end of me!" sighed Natsu as Ultear moaned causing him to raise his eyebrow before he noticed where his hands were.

"ohh~ Natsu-kun, I didn't know you were so bold~" moaned Ultear as she felt Natsu's hands grip her butt tightly.

"w-what!?..look here woman you forced me." replied Natsu annoyed as he gripped her harder unconsciously before realising as he flushed lightly hearing her moans.

"oooh Natsu-kun~~ keep doing that ❤~" moaned Ultear before Natsu decided this was getting out of hand and with that he dropped Ultear who could only kya herself before landing on her butt.

"owww~ your so mean Natsu-kun~" pouted Ultear as she rubbed her butt while getting up as Natsu pokerfaced at her.

However before they could 'interact' any further they were suddenly interrupted by a large explosion in the town they were close at.

"seems that's our mission." said Natsu calmly as he looked at the destruction of the town. "oh yeah i never asked what we had to do in this mission hehe~" replied Ultear sheepishly causing Natsu to sweatdrop.

"we are here to recruit another member into the guild...He is similiar to me..but a little different." replied Natsu answering Ultear.

"a little different? How so?"

"why dont you ask him yourself." replied Natsu as a figure emerged in front of them.

"eh? Im surprised you could sense me...ah well guess ill kill you as well~" laughed the figure as dark flames surrounded him.

"settle down Zancrow. We are not here to fight...rather to offer you a proposal." said Natsu calmly as Zancrow raised an eyebrow "a proposal? And what exactly would you offer me pinky?"

Eye twitching at his nickname for him "Join our guild." said Natsu simply.

"...are you serious? Just like that? Like he would accept so easily" thought Ultear sweatdropping as Zancrow laughed "very well." with that answer Ultear could only be shocked 'that actually worked!? What the hell!?"

"however. First prove to me if this guild of yours is actually strong..after all i dont wanna be in a guild which is weaker then me" grinned Zancrow as his flames raged

"i knew it! Ha!" blurted out Ultear knowing it wouldn't be so easy while surprising both of them before she flushed "ahh nevermind continue continue please aha.." sweatdropping Natsu and Zancrow stood face to face ready to duke it out.

"very well. As you wish." replied Natsu before disappearing in a yellow flash as a torrent of flames went through "aha! This is going to be fun after all!" yelled Zancrow manically while Ultear sighed before disappearing into a more safer loaction to watch the fight.

"and here i was so close to making Natsu-kun mine~ ah such luck." sighed Ultear as she sulked while watching the flickering yellow flashes that disappeared and reappeared along with the black flames that engulfed the entire ground.

"**Fire God Slayer's Bellow!" **roares Zancrow as another torrent of black flames went towards Natsu who yet again disappeared in a yellow flash "oi oi dont tell me you are gonna keep running away." said Zancrow getting annoyed.

"who said I was running away?.." replied Natsu appearing behind Zancrow a kunai at his neck while Zancrow could only look in shock.

"how did y-"

"how did I get behind you? Well its simple really my technique allows me to teleport anywhere i plant a seal...and if you haven't noticed this whole area is covered in seals now." explained Natsu smirking proudly.

"s-so you made me think you were running but...you were planting those seals in reality.." figured Zancrow astonished before smirking.

"it seems i underestimated you.."

"Natsu...Natsu Dragneel." said Natsu closing his eyes as he let go of Zancrow.

"Dragneel eh? Very well...I will join your guild..but don't think you have won yet..heh next time it wont be so easy.." said Zancrow smirking while Natsu only nodded sighing.

"if this guy is this strong then the other members will be only stronger! Hehe...finally a worthy guild." thought Zancrow smirking.

"ah that was quite quick..as expected of you Natsu-kun~" said Ultear appearing out of nowhere jumping on Natsu yet again while he sighed..yet again while Zancrow could only sweatdrop at the 'interaction'

Meanwhile..

In a rather isolated island in the middle of the ocean aka as you could guess 'Tenrou Island'.

"Zeref! How long are you gonna stop me from killing that brat!" growled a man looking like a ssj 3 character but only with gray hair and some black tattoes with a blue outline on his left arm.

"not yet Acnologia...not yet." replied the woman calmly as she closed her crimson eyes, she had long black hair that waved beautifully and wore a black cloak (same as canon) but she had her cloak open which showed her cleavage and that however was covered with bandages (like Erza does in that 'armour' of hers with those twin swords and that those red trousers with flames on the bottom)

"grrr that bastard Flash Dragon kept me from killing that brat.." remembering his attack on Natsu's village where the Dragon arrived.

"he is an ancient Dragon just like you..your fight would've killed Natsu as well" replied Zeref calmly.

"tch...why do you care so much about that brat anyway." asked Acnologia uninterested yet curious.

"doesn't matter" replied Zered hiding her blush which luckily Acnologia didnt see.

"tch whatever I still cant believe they got away." muttered Acnologia annoyed

"oh? Are you that angry that someone escaped you?" amused Zeref raised an eyebrow while Acnologia growled yet again "I could've taken that Dragon head on if it wasnt for you teleporting me in thia accursed island!"

"hai hai whatever you say.." replied Zeref as she sighed

"that brat has gotten lucky countless times! If it wasnt for you he would be dead!" replied Acnologia pissed

"like I said...now isn't the time.." said Zeref while Acnologia grunted

"after all...my cute little brother has yet to unlock his full potential.." thought Zeref smiling warmly as she blushed.

*Scene change*

"Meanwhile we see our heroes journeying to the mysterious island!~" said Zancrow playfully

"oh for god sake Zancrow stop narrating our trip please!" sighed Ultear annoyed beyond belief "and we are going to the guild not some island idiot. Geez atleast get it right."

Gaining a tick mark "What!? You wanna go!?" yelled Zancrow pissed glaring at Ultear who merely smirked innocently

"calm down." ordered Natsu calmly as Zancrow reluctantly obliged knowing he would be screwed if he started a fight with 'Dragneel's chick' yeah..he thinks they are a couple.

"awww Natsu-kun my saviour~❤" praised Ultear kissing Natsu on the cheek who muttered "troublesome woman"

"we are here." said Natsu as they seemed to be in the middle of nowwhere.

"eh? I dont see any guild..are you blind or something..?" asked Zancrow confused while Natsu merely grabbed Ultear and Zancrow before disappearing in a yellow flash and reappearing on top of a flying ship.

"ugh...tell me before you do that again.." groaned Zancrow as he looked like he was about to puke while Ultear and Natsu could only watch amused.

"Natsu-san, Ul!" said a certain childish voice jumping at the two who fell down at the wieght.

"Meredy-chan!"

"not again." sighed Natsu before smiling as he saw the pinkette.

"who's this?" asked Meredy getting up looking at the ssj 3 individual who only felt out of place.

"our new recruit." replied Natsu calmly while Meredy snickered "eh? This guy? He looks super weak!" commented Meredy while Zancrow's eye merely twitched at this...pinky!

"I swear all these pink haired people are pissing me off too much.." thought Zancrow annoyed at the colour pink now.

"ma~ ma~ Meredy-chan" said Ultear causing her to stop before suddenly an old man appeared looking all official.

"i see you have completed your job..hmph as expected, well done. I shall be training Zancrow in his God Slayer Magic personally." said Hades calmly looking at Zancrow who could only sweat at the 'old guy' who's aura alone told you to 'scream and run away'.

"Hai Hades-sama" replied Ultear and Meredy while Natsu didn't care either way as he walked away.

"Natsu! I have another assignment for you." said Hades looking at the retreating figure who stopped.

"What is it, recruiting someone again?" asked Natsu emotionlessly.

"No. This time it's more...difficult...but im sure you can handle it considering your strength" replied Hades smirking.

"very well..." accepted Natsu

"i shall send you the details later..for now rest." ordered Hades as Natsu nodded before disappearing in a yellow flash.

*A week later*

Hell...that was word that could describe the place that was in ruins and fire erupting everywhere while countless mages and kids layed dead or injured with blood everywhere.

A lone red head stood against the mages who looked ready to kill however suddenly an old man stood in front of her taking the blow protecting her as a sword pierced his abdomen.

"Erza-kun! Get out of here! Hurry!" said the old man as he spat out blood, towards the red head who looked in shock and horror before screaming loudly her magic coming to life.

With that she requipped swords and send them towards the mages effectively killing them while she could only look at them in rage before going to the old man.

"Uncle Rob! No...please dont die!" pleaded Erza

"sorry Erza-kun...but my time is up *cough*"

"no! Dont say that!" cried Erza sadness overwhelming her.

"E-Erza-kun..Listen to me.." requested Rob in pain as Erza stayed quiet to let him speak.

" *cough* *cough* when you get out of here...*cough* Join Fairy Tail..the Master is my old...f..rr..ien...d..." managed Rob before breathing his last breath while Erza could only cry out of her one good eye.

"h-hai..." replied Erza hoping to hear a reply or sound or anything! But none came as the harsh reality hit her that her 'grandpa' figure had died.

Wasting no time to contemplate on things now she stood up determined to get out of here and fullfil his last wish before she ran towards what she thought was an exit.

Meanwhile...

"So this is where Kagura was being send to...tch.." thought Natsu as he frowned while looking at the choas insuring inside the tower before a little girl came flying out all bloody and battered.

"heh, you should've gave up while you could kid...this little game is finished." said a man as he came out of the broken wall before spotting the pink haired male.

"uh? Who the fuck are you?" asked the man grunting while the little girl who was sent flying out stood up while struggling to stay on her feet.

"uff uff...We will all escape..! And you wont stop us!" yelled the little girl with a tough facade.

"oho? You can still stand up? No matter it was expected of a freak like you" smirked the man pointing out at her cat ears while she was stunned at his comment.

"a f-freak...?" the little girl thought to herself as she touched her ears while tears formed on the corner of her eyes.

"time to die freak!" yelled the man as he charged towards the girl with a mace while the girl closed her eyes accepting her fate however before it could impact it was blocked by a kunai creating a shockwave to the area as cracks formed on the ground.

"you shall not harm this girl" ordered Natsu in a commanding voice as he held the kunai not budging a single bit while the man tried to push the mace with all his strength but alas Natsu stood unmoving.

"W-who is he..?" thought the little girl in awe as she saw her saviour.

"Bastard...who are you!?" yelled the man as he retracting his mace taking a step back from the individual.

"Yours truly, Natsu Dragneel~ also known as the Yellow Flash." relied Natsu with a cold smile as the man looked at him in shock.

"T-the...Yellow Flash!?" yelled the man in surprise backing in fear before tripping.

"w-what the hell are you doing here?! You have no business here!" said the man in fear pointing at Natsu who shrugged while the little girl looked on curious as to who he was that scared the man so much.

"Well now i do so...goodbye~" said Natsu smiling coldly before his image phased away showing it was an afterimage before a scream was heard while the girl could only look in shock as the man fell on the ground with a kunai to his head before Natsu pulled it out.

"ah well. That was pretty easy.." said Natsu as he walked towards the wall that had been broken only to be stopped by the girl.

"ano...arigatou Natsu-sama..." thanked the girl shyly while Natsu merely nodded as he walked forward only to be stopped yet again by said girl.

"wait please! You need to help my friends!...your the only one who can.." pleaded the girl looking down.

"gomen neko-chan but i have my own matters to take care of" replied Natsu sighing while the girl blushed at his nickname for her but dropped her shoulders as she sulked.

Seeing this of course Natsu groaned before "fine fine I will keep a look out for them" with that the girl jumped at him beaming in happiness "for now you might as well get out of the island while you can."

"no way I cant leave all my friends behind! Im coming with you!" declared the girl as she followed Narsu who shrugged.

"fine by me just dont get killed." replied Natsu as the girl smiled.

"Im Milliana by the way.." added Milliana as she trailed behind him.

"Natsu" that was the curt reply Natsu gave aa he walked off with Milliana following.

Meanwhile..

"Jellal! Snap out of it!" yelled Erza as she looked at the demonic figure.

"No Erza this is my true purpose...join me...we shall resurrect Zeref together!" offered Jellal grinning evilly as Erza frowned.

"No...this is not you! Stop it!" yelled Erza again but to no avail did Jellal budge before he sighed "very well...if you wont join me...then im afraid i have no choice.." with that Jellal send a dark beam towards Erza intending to finish her off but she side stepped barely dodging it.

But suddenly right as she dodged that she suddenly felt immense pain in her stomach which she looked at seeing Jellal's fist before she went crashing into a nearby wall shattering a few bones.

"ah..if only you would've accepted my offer dear Erza..tsk tsk." said Jellal grinning evilly but right as he was about to launch another attack he was stopped by someone.

"stop it Jellal! Why are you hurting Erza-nee!?" asked the boy as he defended Erza while Jellal merely frowned at his appearance.

"Sho...I see you have come to die as well...oh well might as well kill all of you anyway" replied Jellal before smirking evilly looking at the frightened Sho.

"goodbye little friends" said Jellal as he charged another dark ray but suddenly he was tackled by a certain neko.

"I wont let you hurt her teme!" said Milliana as she pushed him to the ground before she suddenly flew back as a pissed off Jellal got up.

"tch...look who else decided to come in..ah well more fun for me." smirked Jellal before sensing another presence as he sighed at all the sudden appearances before looking back only to see a certain pinkette carrying Milliana bridal style.

"and..who are you..?" asked Jellal eyebrow raised.

"well that doesnt really matter...what matters is if your strong enough yet." asked Natsu tilting his head curiously as Jellal growled thinking he was insulting him.

"of course im strong! With Zeref-sama's powers, im invincible!" replied Jellal smugly as Natsu frowned

"He's over confident and cocky...no no thats not good at all...the mission wont be a success unless he is properly stable." thought Natsu as he closed his eyes before putting Milliana down who was simply blushing at her "knight in not so shining armour' saving her and her friends.

**"Flash Dragon's...Fist." **whispered Natsu before he disappeared towards Jellal leaving a booming sound indicating he broke the sound barrier while Jellal widened his eyes at the speed only to be met with a fist to the face "This power so overwhelming..!" that was the last thing Jellal thought before he was sent flying faster then a blink of an eye before smashing on the concrete wall breaking the wall and all his bones in the process.

"oops...i over did it..Ultear might get pissed heh.." thought Natsu sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Erza-nee! Lets get out of here" said Milliana as she supported Erza arm over her shoulders while Sho helped as well.

"wait.." said Erza as they stopped before Erza looked at Natsu who raised his brow.

"t-thank you.." thanked Erza smiling at her friends being safe...even if one of them had turned evil and almost killed them..but ah well.

"no need..Erza-san." replied Natsu smiling warmly causing Erza to blush.

"We will repay you someday Natsu-sama" said Milliana as she sported a blush while Natsu shrugged telling them not to worry about it.

"so how do we get out of here?" asked Sho interuppting.

"i saw a ship at the harbour...but it looked pretty wrecked.." replied Milliana frowning while Erza's shoulders dropped knowing there was no way out.

"ah what the hell...hold on to me guys." ordered Natsu as they obliged choosing not to go against the words of thier saviour.

"what are you going to do Natsu-sama?" asked Milliana curious before suddenly they all disappeared in a yellow flash only ro reappear again on main land.

"wow...how did you do that!?" asked Milliana stars in her eyes while Sho and Erza looked at him in shock.

"ma~ ma~ calm down neko-chan it was just magic" replied Natsu sweatdropping.

"sugoi~~" replied Milliana stars in her eyes still active like a doujutsu.

"What do we do now..I never really thought about it honestly.." asked Sho sighing sadly.

"im going to find Fairy tail!" replied Erza determined while Sho looked at her confused.

"Fairy tail?"

"a guild...it's in Magnolia a few miles from here." said Natsu closing his eyes.

"thank you again Natsu-san...if it wasn't for you we would not be here." bowed Erza as she thanked him before a hand was placed on her hair causing her to purr

"wow there Erza call me Natsu, I mean were the same age you make me feel old you know?" said Natsu as Erza nodded while blushing "you too Milliana" added Natsu causing Milliana to blush as well as this was the first time he called her by her name.

"well then, i've done what i came for...time to go. Good luck guys!' said Natsu as he took his hand off of Erza's head who pouted in disappointment for some reason.

"eh? But..can't you stay with us a while longer? I mean.." said Milliana pleading for him to stay longer after all she had yet to thank her new 'crush'

"sorry Neko-chan~ but duty calls you see." replied Natsu smiling warmly as they all sighed.

"I understand..." replied Milliana sadly as Natsu put a hand on her head affectionately as she purred

"If you really wanna come then your welcome to, im seeing an old friend of mine first anyway maybe you can join the guild there?." smiled Natsu as Milliana looked back at Erza and Sho who nodded smiling.

"Go Milliana, you can visit us in Magnolia whenever you feel like." said Erza smiling as Sho agreed.

"you guys..." said Milliana smiling warmly before nodding herself as she took Natsu's hand "well good luck guys!" smiled Natsu before disappearing in a yellow flash.

"was it a good idea to leave him with her..?" asked Sho wondering if they did the right thing.

"dont worry, i feel like we can trust Natsu.." smiled Erza blushing.

*Scene Change*

"so this is Mermaid Heel?" asked Milliana in awe looking at the huge guild.

"hai...it is also an all girls guild." smirked Natsu as Milliana looked at him confused.

"all girls? Then how are you allowed?"

"im special?" grinned Natsu as Milliana sweatdropped before the guild doors opened as Natsu suddenly hid behind Milliana.

"eh Natsu-san what are you doing?" asked Milliana blushing as she saw Natsu behind her "nothing nothing..just being cautious thats all aha.." replied Natsu sweating as they went inside.

"eh Natsu again!" yelled a certain member of the guild as they surrounded Natsu.

"you bastard do you know what Kagura did to us once she found out we let you go!?" said a random hot chick in the guild looking at Natsu annoyed.

"ma~ ma~ violence is not the answer lovely ladies~" said Natsu smiling as he heard knuckles cracking.

"fufufufu your lucky Kagura-chan aint here right now" said the master looking at him.

"whew...well then." said Natsu as he jumped out of Milliana's back revived as they sweatdropped.

"so that's what that was about?" thought Milliana pokerfacing.

"ahem...anyway say hello to your new member cuties!" said Natsu presenting Milliana as if she was celeberity while she blushed under the gaze of the entire guild.

"another one?"

"nooooooo~ another Kagura" cried some members.

"eh, she doesn't really look that scary.."

"that's exactly what you said about Kagura and look what happened." said another woman as they all shivered.

"well since she isn't here i guess i might as well go" said Natsu sighing as he turned to leave "wait Natsu! Are you sure you dont wanna wait around for her?" asked the master curiously

"i would but i have something to do...i was passing by either way so i decided to see her but ah well."

"Natsu-san...am i gonna see you again..?" asked Milliana shyly with a blush

"im sure you will Milliana" answered Natsu smiling warmly as the rest of the mermaid heel could only look on sighing as Natsu had scored with another girl without realizing.

"very well child but Kagura wont be happy you know?" said the Master rubbing her temple

"ma~ ma~ i guess ill leave that to you guys kay? Bye Milliana~" replied Natsu before Milliana suddenly hugged him surprising him before letting go as she nodded smiling cheerfully.

With that he disappeared in a yellow flash leaving a worried guild and a sad yet cheerful cat.

"Dont worry Milliana-chan, you will see him again one day" said Beth as she comforted the girl who nodded and smiled.

*Scene Change*

"it is done, Jellal shall complete the tower for us." said Ultear as she bowed to Hades while Natsu looked at them with no interest.

"very well...the key to revive Zeref is almost complete...soon we will attain the One Magic.." muttered Hades smirking evilly.

"foolish old man.." thought Natsu sighing as he left with Ultear following behind him.

In another place at the same time..

"is this it?" asked Erza as she looked at the town in awe spotting the huge guild from the outskirts of the town.

"yep Magnolia town...that must be Fairy Tail" said Sho pointing at the huge building.

"well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" said Erza as she was about to run but was stopped as she looked at the unmoving Sho.

"Sorry Erza-nee but i dont wanna join a guild yet...rather i wanna travel some more!" declared Sho determined..

"i see..." replied Erza solemnly as Sho looked guilty before Erza suddenly cheered up again "very well if that's what you want, but come by from time to time okay?" added Erza with a threatening glare at the end which made Sho sweatdrop as he nodded.

With that they parted ways as Sho went to the other side while Erza went into the town "Fairy Tail...lets see what this guild is about." thought Erza smiling as she made her way towards the guild.

* * *

**Alright people thats the end of it.**

**Yes I made Zeref a chick...whoopdy fuckin dooo! Honestly though in my opinion Zeref as a chick would be hot...(no homo?..idk lol) and maybe who knows FT plot twist x69 actually reveals that Zeref is a chick and is actually Natsu's long lost love! *GASP*...meh..a guy can dream =)**

**And yes half the Spriggan twelve members will be council members atm..remember the characters are still like 12 years old so Ultear has yet to join the council (atleast in this fic) and same for Jellal so atm yes the spriggans are council members..and yes half the chicks in it dig Natsu...cause...yolo. yep.**

**And also yeah im paying more attention to Milliana as well cause im honestly starting to like her..plus there are barely any fics with her in the pairing...*sigh* **

**Btw that bandage on Natsu's hand in the manga? Definitely a case of either Dragonification or his transformation to END...atleast the proper one or smn idk either way it better be something epic i swear to god..-,-..oh yeah spoiler alert. Oops. Ah well whoopdy fucking do mate! Kuhahahahahahahahahahha.**


End file.
